


New Year's Day

by Sapphire628



Series: Holiday Series [1]
Category: Pekke Rinne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: The morning after a New Year's Eve party.





	New Year's Day

“Morning.”

Krystle jumped when she heard the greeting behind her, “Jesus Pekka. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” he yawned and pulled a glass from the cabinet, “can I have some of that?”

“Well it is your orange juice.”

Pekka rolled his eyes and smiled at her taking the bottle, “it’s too early for jokes.”

“Sorry. I was thirsty and...”

“It’s fine.”

Krystle watched him for a minute before looking at the glass in her hand, “thank you for letting me stay last night.”

“It was no problem. I think everyone is still here anyway.”

“Yeah I saw the bowl by the door when I came down. Still full of car keys.”

“Animals,” Pekka muttered and started for the living room.

Krystle followed slowly, not sure if she should.

“Wow! Someone trashed your house.”

Pekka just looked at her causing her to smile sweetly, “What?”

He didn’t say anything, only continued to stare at her.

Krystle smiled and patted his shoulder, “go get some garbage bags. I’ll help you clean.”

He nodded and went to collect garbage bags from the storage closet. While she waited for him to return, Krystle started collecting the beer bottles that were strewn around the room.

“I don’t recall buying this much beer,” Pekka commented as he opened the garbage bag.

“I think a lot of people brought their own.”

Together they bagged all the empty bottles they found in the living and dining rooms.

“I’ll be picking up bottles with you on New Year’s Day.”

“What was that?”

“Oh um...” Krystle blushed, “helping you like this made me think of this Taylor Swift song. She was a country ...”

“I know,” Pekka cut her off, “I do live in Nashville.”

“Right. Sorry,” she whispered, “stupid.”

“Hey. I’m sorry,” he placed his hand over hers, “I didn’t mean for that to sound so harsh. I’m just really tired and I know that’s not a reason ...”

“It’s fine. If you want to go back to bed I can keep cleaning.”

“No. I’ll help you,” Pekka looked around, “this is my mess anyway. You shouldn’t be doing any of this.”

“I don’t mind helping.”

He smiled, “thanks.”

She nodded and stood to go back to cleaning. She watched as he went to clean the make shift bar that had been set up.

“Why is there glitter all over my floor?”

Krystle smiled to herself when another line from the song ran through her mind, “There’s glitter on the floor after the party.”

“I’ve made a decision,” Pekka announced, bagging the empty bottles.

“What’s that?”

“I’m never hosting a New Year’s Eve party again!”

Krystle laughed at his outburst.

“I swear I need new friends. These people are animals!”

She shook her head before picking up a pile of Polaroid pictures. She smiled when she saw the first picture. It was of P.K. and his always present smile. Krystle continued shuffling through the pile. There were photos of Roman and his girlfriend. Kevin and Kyle hamming it up as well as Viktor and PK.

“What are you looking at?” Pekka asked heading in her direction.

“Pictures from last night,” she held up the pic of Pekka and Juuse in a big bear hug, “how have you never crushed him?”

Pekka laughed and took the polaroid from her, “he’s stronger than you think.”

She smiled and looked down at the next picture. She and Pekka were smiling at the camera with Juuse behind them making a goofy face.

“He’s very good at photobombing.”

“He loves doing it,” Pekka chuckled, “can I see the others?”

She handed him the ones she had already looked at before going to the next one. She stopped and started at the photo. Pekka held leaned so they were closer in height and had his arm wrapped around her from behind. She was resting her hands on his forearm and they were both smiling.

Krystle looked up at Pekka to see if he was watching her. When she saw he was still looking though the photos, she slid the one of them into the pocket of her jeans.

“Coffee! Coffee!”

Both Krystle and Pekka turned at the sound of Roman’s exclamation. 

“I’ll make it now,” Pekka stood from the floor and moved to the kitchen.

“So, you two behaving over there?”

“What are you talking about?” Krystle asked walking toward the two men.

Roman smirked, “I saw you two kissing at midnight.”

Krystle blushed a bright red and ducked her head afraid to look at Pekka for fear of his reaction.

“So just because we were kissing last night, we’re already hooking up on my glitter covered floor?” Pekka asked, “I’m more of a gentleman than that. I should at least take her out on a proper date first.”

Krystle’s head popped up when he said that. She couldn’t help but smirk at the dumbfounded look on Roman’s face as he tried to stutter out a response. 

“Whatever I’m hungry,” Roman finely grumbled, “Where’s breakfast?”  
Pekka let out a dramatic sigh, “You’re lucky I like you so much. I let you throw a party at my house, sleep here and I’m going to feed you.”

“You’re the best!”

“Go park your hungover ass somewhere else.”

“Yes sir!”

Krystle laughed as she watched the exchange. Once Roman left the kitchen after taking two cups of coffee she looked at Pekka.

“Well that was interesting.” 

He laughed, “Want to help me?”

“Sure,” she smiled and slid off the stool she was sitting on and came around the island. 

“Here,” Pekka pulled the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator, “Scramble these up.’

She nodded and started cracking the eggs in a large bowl. As she whipped the eggs she looked up feeling like eyes were on her. She found Pekka watching her work.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “About last night. Is it okay? What we did?”

Krystle looked at him, shocked to see uncertainly on his face. Since she had met him, she would always associate confidence with Pekka. 

“Yes, it was,” she blushed, “I was actually surprised that you … you know.”

“Kissed you?”

“Yes,” she blushed harder, “But I liked it.”

He smiled at her blush, “and if I wanted to do it again?”

“That would be okay with me,” she turned slightly and was further surprised to see him standing so close to her, “I think I would like that.”

Pekka reach out and carefully cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb over her lower lip before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Krystle gasped softly at the contact allowing him to slid his tongue into her mouth and touch her tongue with his. She moved up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly as their kissed deepened and he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up closer. 

“Happy New Year.”

Krystle smiled, “Happy New Year Pekka.”


End file.
